


I'm In Control.

by auotters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Batman x joker, BatmanxJoker - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, batman and joker are exes, batman! mark, interrogation scene in batman the dark knight, joker! donghyuck, markhyuck are exes, markhyuck is simping, sorry this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auotters/pseuds/auotters
Summary: “Ah, the good cop bad cop routine?” The Joker grins playfully at Jaehyun,“Not exactly.”Jaehyun promptly looks back on Joker, “More like the good cop ‘bat’ cop routine,” Jaehyun smiles bitterly before swinging the interrogation door open.A harsh white light swiftly captures Joker from the dingy square,WHAM!Batman slams The Joker's head onto the steel table,"you wanted to see me, so here I am,"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I'm In Control.

**Author's Note:**

> SO SORRY ON MAKING THIS PIECE. this is actually juts the interrogation scene from batman : the dark knight with a little twist. leave a kudos or comment if you find it enjoyable, I guess? :D

“Why so serious, sir?”

“Where are they?”

“Hm… you know, the price of an information is not free…” The Joker smiles, voweling his words in a sing-song attitude. Putting his chained hands up to _Jaehyun_ — one of Gotham’s trusted detectives, Clinging the handcuffs together.

Jaehyun stays unwavering for a moment, before he sighed, pulling out a key. “If we’re going to play games,” the keys jingled in his hands before he unlocks the handcuff encircling Donghyuck’s wrist. “I’m gonna need a cup of coffee,” he stands up, chains in his hands.

“Ah, the good cop bad cop routine?” The Joker grins playfully at Jaehyun,

“ _Not exactly._ ” Jaehyun promptly looks back on Joker, “More like the good cop ‘bat’ cop routine,” Jaehyun smiles bitterly before swinging the interrogation door open.

A harsh white light swiftly captures Joker from the dingy square,

_WHAM!_

he grunts, “Never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy and can’t feel the next-” _CRACK!_ Batman strikes his fist down on Joker’s fingers,

The Joker held his breath for a moment before exhaling it, “See?” he says smoothly,

“You wanted me, Here I am,” Batman says gruffly, taking his seat in front of the Joker.

“I wanted to see what you’d do, and you didn’t disappoint,” The Joker squints his eyes towards _Batman_ — his long-time ‘friend’.

“You let five people die,” Joker says, as a matter of fact, rubbing the salt in the wound. “And you let Jungwoo take your place.” he commences.

The Joker sinks back to his chair slowly, “even to a guy like me, that’s pretty cold,”

“Where is Jungwoo?” Batman repeats,

“Those people wanted you gone. So things would go back to the way they were,” Joker reasons,

“You and I... have changed things. Forever,” Joker says proudly,

“Then why do you want to kill me?” Batman asks,

“I what?” Donghyuck laughs maniacally, “I don’t want to kill you, fool,”

“What would I do without you? Go back to being some arbitrary drug dealer on the street?” He laughs,

“You complete me,” The Joker says with a tone of finality.

“You’re a delinquent in the eyes of society who kills for money,” Batman states,

“Don’t talk like one of them. You’re not! Even if you’d like to be,” The Joker leans closer to him, bringing the back of his hands up giving Batman’s cheek a ghost touch.

“We’re freaks! You… and I are the same!” The Joker laughs, throwing his head back in a fit,

Batman hurls his fist to Joker’s head, hunching over the steel table, locking his collar in a bunch. “You better tell me where they are,” Batman orders,

“Oh, don’t worry, I will. But you see, the only sensible way to live in this world is without rules,” The Joker explains,

_WHAM!_

Batman slams Joker up the wall, “I only live by one rule,” he chokes him with his forearm, veins popping out from the side of Joker’s neck.

“then tonight, you’re going to break your one rule,” The Joker grins,

“You merely have minutes left, by the way,” The Joker glances at his nonexistent wristwatch comically, “so you’re gonna have to play my little game,” He giggles,

Batman slams Joker down the table, taking the steel chair to block the entrance gateway,

“Oh, look at my baby go! Now, this! Is a thrilling experience for the night,” Joker laughs,

Batman storms his feet up to The Joker, grabbing him by the hair, hurling his head to the glass wall, cracking it in the process.

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” Batman shouts. His voice in dire— strained. Once again his hand curls into a fist ready to heave it to his sworn enemy,

“Killing is making a choice,” Joker says,

And another bloodied fractured nose is ready to accompany him for the next three months.

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” Batman repeats,

“Choose between one life or the other,” The Joker proceeds coolly, not giving in to Batman’s orders,

“Your friend, the district attorney, or his soon-to-be-husband!”

Batman grabs The Joker’s head, slamming it hard to the floor, a pool of blood can be seen dripping from his forehead. Pieces of cut glass shards stick themselves onto his cheek,

The Joker laughs, and laughs, and laughs,

“You have nothing! You have nothing to threaten me with, Batman!” The Joker says, spitting out his own blood,

“But don’t worry, I deliver on promises. Most of the times,” The Joker says airily.

“Plus, it’s you, so, I won’t violate my promise,” He chuckles.

Batman forces him up by the collar,

“Jungwoo’s at 250 52nd street and his fiancee at avenue street,”

Batman hastily throws Joker back on the ground, pivoting his way out of the little room,

“OH! Don’t forget to treat me nicely next time, though. A broken nose is a bitch,” The Joker says, sitting up, holding his nose in his hand.

“funny how I always defeat you when it comes to mind games, huh? I see, even when we're exes we still are compatible, Mark Lee,” Joker laughs like a madman,

“SEE YOU SOON, BABY!” Donghyuck’s voice can be heard as blood rushes through Mark’s entire body, rendering him almost blood cold while he storms his way to his ride, jamming it on.

_that son of a bitch didn’t know what the fuck he just started_


End file.
